kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 3
Hello. If you wanna talk, talk here. That is all. DINNER! Oh and here's the archive. Remember, DON'T EDIT IT. Click here for the other archive. DON'T EDIT THAT ONE EITHER. Hello to you, too, I guess? You can check the last message I left on his talk page. Like I told him, eating cakes reminds me of asking him questions. It's just that the first day I asked him questions (which were actually relevant), I was eating chocolate cake. Then again, I'm always eating them. I like cake. Don't you? --TogePikachu?? 05:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but I don't start asking random questions after eating them. No offense, BTW. ::It's okay to ask questions.-- What?!.-- 23:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Aaaah, Ok.-- 23:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Wait, since when did I get rollback? :About an hour ago...-- ::Awarded for your good faith edits and contributions. I thought it might help with fighting vandalism. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Fright to the Finish Thank you, I appreciate it, but I plan on doing this last to mark the end of the anime episodes. I've even looked on downloading sites and they're all in Japanese! X.X If you know someone on YouTube that can upload the anime episodes, then that's be very helpful, but thanks for your help, I appreciate it. :)-- Hmm I wonder what's for dinner? see we both have new sigs. Stupid sprite took me an hour to make. Do you know who the sprite is?-- Junk Kirby? :No, who it's based off of...(Hint:From the Mother series).-- ::The Forlorn Junk Heap. :::Correct! I'm surprised you knew. It seems that the wiki is slowly dying...-- ::::But it seems that Marxgiygas gamma is doing the best he can to keep it alive. :::::Yeah, Is hould go back there and check for spelling errors and spam. I was there only for a week and then I left. XD Ah, good times, my emu is still busted though. ;_;-- ::::::Yeah, I should go back there too. Some more sprites need to be uploaded. BTW, what happened to your emu? :::::::Computer crashed while playing it and then when I fixed my com, the emu was just busted.-- Another Vandal Yer page got spammed up again, but I blocked the moron and reverted its edits. Do these guys have a grudge on you? I wonder why they don't have the guts to edit my page? :/ A vandal is like a Rubiks Cube, there a millions of ways to vandalize, but all end up getting blocked in the end...-- :They probably don't edit your page cause they're afraid you'll ban them or something. Happy Birthday -- :Boomers? Sounds familiar...-- About Kabula's article I just noticed you reverted my edits on Kabula's article. Its true that, in rare cases, some women were given the title of "lord". For example, the Queen Elizabeth II has the title of Lord of Mann If you don't believe me go check by yourself on Wikipedia. It's just in case you didn't know that. --Mr Alex (T) 20:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Do we need it? If you think we do then I'll see if I can find a better one. I was just thinking that we already had a pic of him from KSS abovew, so we didn't need it. But I'll find a new one. =) EmptyStar 02:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Meta Knight Hello Yeah, I haven't been on for a while. It's because I "moved" to the Mario Wiki. Sorry. Reversinator Pogyeman I assume you are waiting for HG and SS because of your logo...I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT!-- :Well, actually, I just felt like changing it.-- ::Oh...O_o'-- :::Thanks for the episdoes, as soon as I find the Japanese version, I'll get to it. I use the English for the story and the Japanese for the pics because the quality is better.-- sprites I think I made a distinction a while ago saying that we should break up the gallery section. I could be wrong about that though lol. Why, do you disagree? EmptyStar 20:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah sure, that's fine. Why though? EmptyStar 20:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, i'm used to it too but I think having the sprite section makes the things easier for the viewer. The gallery section was created for the purpose of screenshots (both anime and game), and it was only recently that we started uploading sprites. All in all I don't think any bad can come from adding the section. But if you still find it too inconvinient, keep putting the sprites in the gallery section adnd I'll move them when I get around to it. Deal? =) EmptyStar 21:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and one more thing. The sprites from Squeak Squad, Amazing Mirror, and Nightmare in Dreamland all use the same sprites, so you only need to upload from one game. EmptyStar 21:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. The sprites in KSS are more refined and less "bitty". Blue Ninjakoopa 21:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::When you say KSS, do you mean Kirby Super Star, or Kirby Squeak Squad?-- ^_^ HI Starman125!!!! IT'S ME, THE GUY YOU SAID I WAS SPAMMING UP THE BATTLE PAGES!!!!!! BTW, thanx 4 letting me be ur friend! :] File:BurningiconKCC.png Where did you get that image? Blue Ninjakoopa 05:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Are you going to answer my question?? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you going to answer my question?? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL. Sorry about that. I was just telling you about the box template on the archive I mentioned earlier. Anyways, the original image I got was from an emulator snapshot, and the current version of the image was taken from a sprite sheet, because it was higher quality.-- ::::Does that answer your question?-- :::::Links, please. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Links for what?-- :::::::Links to where you got the sprite sheet. Also, thank you for helping with the whole box ordeal. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Your welcome, and the sheets here.-- I have a task for you. It seems as though every time I crop the icons from that sprite sheet you had shown me, the final images become blurry. Could you get the icons from that sheet and upload them here? Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 00:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Are you saving them in .png format or .jpg format?-- ::I used paint; the image would be blurry regardless (at least for this computer). Blue Ninjakoopa 00:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I was going to tell you how I uploaded the images clear, but it might've taken alot of space, so I'll just ask: Which icons were you going to upload?-- ::::All of them..:(. Blue Ninjakoopa 23:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well don't worry, I'll upload 'em when I have time.-- Acceptable Nice solution to the Miracle Matter problem, sorry I didn't think of it sooner. '-PsychoMantine02' Surprising news! You know my dead wiki the Shy Guy wiki right? Well I just went to go check on it and it turns out someone had been contributing to it two days ago! I'm not lying! You can go see for yourselves right here! IM SORRY <=o Did you.... forget about me, Starman? <=( <=o 2 It's me, Michael the Fox. Remember me? <=) :Yeah, I remember. I just wasn't here.-- :] Oh, OK!!!! <(-','-)> :] :| By the way... I know where you got that line. It's from a video called, "I REALLY don't want to give this video a descriptive title." IT IS TEH EPIC!!!!! XD :Yeah, I don't know why lugialga thinks the video is stupid. I mean, that video of hers got 161,976 views.-- 0_0 lugiala's a girl? 0_0 :You're suprised?-- Yes. Yes I am. 0_0 :| ? Why did she think the video was stupid? I Liked it!! :() :I honestly don't know.-- 0_0 Info No, I meant whan I make a new account I'll move my IP info to it. But it's my IP from a few days ago. 03:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask you something? 04:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. What's your question?-- Never mind, Game Freak answered already, it was about moving my info from my previous IP, 2 days ago, to an account I want to make during March break, but still, thank you for answering. I also like to use this IP:67.70.22.141, not my current one, sorry, I'm not very good with links -_- 01:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Er... Yes, yes I am. I'm the Can of Nothing and every word counts. 10:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Well, cause my prev ID sucked. I'm the Can of Nothing and every word counts. 10:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Super Star Ultra Flavor Texts Since I've figured out what savetype to use for Kirby Super Star Ultra in no$gba, I'll now be adding the Super Star Ultra Flavor Texts to pages that don't have them.-- :We'd greatly appreciate it.-- Hey! Did you get a new sig, Starman? :] Michael the Fox BTW... What grade are YOU in, Starman? :P You are? What school? I have a task for you. The ability icon section of copy ability infoboxes is often cluttered. Could you leave only one image (the latest icon, in example, Jet will have its KSSU icon and clean will have only the Dream Land 3 icon) in the section? I'd be much obliged, BNK [ |T| ] 23:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Put them in a gallery. BNK [ |T| ] 00:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. BNK [ |T| ] 02:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. You are now an administrator of Kirby Wiki. Be sure to take a look at the guidelines. :) BNK [ |T| ] 17:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :^_^ Congrats, remember to use the banhammer and deletion powers to good use.-- Who, ME?! 0.0 -Marx Devil >:) Hey you :Signed, BNK [ |T| ] 04:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed I will.-- Which one, ME or STARMAN? -Marx Devil >:) Well obviously this isn't your page so unless you are Starman's evil twin..... no not you XD. >=( Marx Devil 18:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC I shall return!Popstar WILL be mine! hmmm...my siggy has been acting weird lately...anyways I also say keep up the good work! Marx Wraith 23:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ I can do it, too!!!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!!!! Fear the power of Marx Devil & his Epic Face Of Doom!!!! ಠ_ಠ Marx Devil 18:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Icon status How are the enemy and copy ability pages with icons coming along? BNK [ |T| ] 04:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, I guess.-- ಠ_ಠ YOU!!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DELETED MY BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! >=( WHY YOU........ -Marx Devil 02:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::First off, chill dude. And secondly, it was BNK who deleted your battles. I would've deleted them to since it made no sense whatsovere and no user battles either.-- Wait, wha? BNK deleted them? ಠ_ಠ BNK..... (Bill Cosby Reference) YOU GUNKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >=( Plus, I realised that lugiala DELETE the whole "I REALLY don't want to give this video a descriptive title" thing, Starman!!!! And Game Freak, THERE WAS A REASON I MADE THAT BATTLE. I MADE IT BECAUSE THE SQUEAK SQUAD STOLE MARX WRAITH'S FAWFUL PIC. ಠ_ಠ Marx Devil 06:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::-_-' It's okay to joke around a little, but that was a little overboard to be honest...-- That was NOT joking around!!!!!!!!!!!! Marx Devil- POYO!!!! <(-','-)> 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm noew on Kirby Wiki. Thanks for all. SantiagoKirby 17:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC)SantiagoKirbySantiagoKirby 17:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandals This vandal is one that I've never seen before. Don't worry though, I sent a report to Uberfuzzy, a staff of Wikia, and I'll see if he can fix the problem. -- :Also, for your benefit, whenever this n00b sockpuppets again, don't bother talking to him or make heinous comments like "F*ck YOU!!!11!". Just block the vandal and it's done. What I've learned is that vandals feed off of negativity and hope that each user responds to them in order to "gain more power".-- 23:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like GameFreak has been listening to my advice. Nonetheless, he is right. Even f a vandal shows that he is a complete moron, talking to him may bring you down to his level. Also, keep up the good work with patrol. BNK [ |T| ] 22:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) That was......disturbing.....I wonder if we should go like Super Mario Wiki and not let anyone edit unless they're a registered user....just a thought. :I Marx Wraith 12:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :That place is horrible; it is currently administrated by European assholes who pillar you with warnings for telling another user that doesn't speak American English to "leave you alone". We won't ever end up like them, ever. BNK [ |T| ] 22:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) hmmm that's a shame its an excellent site to read nonetheless, guess it's sometimes better not to know what happens behind the scenes, spoils the illusion. Anyways just using that as an example, it would still be nice to find a way like that to keep people like our latest univited guest from making a mess of things. So European? Really? Always struck me as American run? Oh well still a lot of fun stuff to read there on one of my other favorite nintendo series.Marx Wraith 22:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :MEh, it's people from all over the world, though almost all the administators there are European. But I get what Marx Wraith is saying is that the users would need to be autoconfirmed to edit an article. It seems that it's the right thing, but I see many flaws unfortunately.-- ::Not really, to be frank. That may stop vandalism, but it would surely cause problems. ::Also, you guys need to seriously work on your grammar. It's borderline horrible. BNK [ |T| ] 11:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, I'm actually pretty punctual when it comes to writing correctly, but online.....I just kinda glaze over it for some reason .Marx Wraith 12:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Starman! HEHEHEHEHEE!!!!!! -Marx Devil >;) Hey everyone, sorry for my week-long hiatus. I was banned from the computer, now I'm not.-- Thanks Oh, whoops, it seems I got side-tracked. Sorry for the lateness, but thank you very much too. I will check for differences in the English and Japanese versions since the episode summary is already done. :) -- ? copy what and the warp star image was in a warp star subject ... oh sorry I didnt know about the image but I didnt copy your info box im not kritter 27 im Eltario u can even check Fantendo Wiki And Super Mario Wiki im on them aswell and ive just joined this wiki also that Galacta Knight artwork isnt official but its unconfirmed yet i found it on the nintendo website im not kritter 27 and whats a edit sumary also fantendo is a fan wiki but galacta knight image is from the official nintendo site its www.nintendo.co.uk/kirby :The page no longer exists. >_>' -- also if i was kritter 27 then my ID number would be the same as his and its not Is anyone else tired of the uneducated n00bs coming here lately? I know I am. I'm tired of always having to see their horrible typing/grammar.-- :Meh, there is no way to stop them. They just keep on coming and some are just plain dumb (like the one that recently editted my userpage). XD -- ::edited* BNK [ |T| ] 20:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. They might seem innocent at first, then they start vandalizing like mad.-- :::Oh, I knew that there was something wrong with my sentence. But there's no way to stop the onslaught. Like I said on BNK's talk page, they are like moths to a light. -- Pichu, mi amigos, and other vandals Charitwo found out the vandal's I.P. address, so I reblocked him for another month. If he vandalazies again and I'm not here, block him for infinite. Tell Blue Ninjakoopa this too just in case, because we had given the vandal too many chances. Keep up the good work by the way. This should not happen until at least late May. -- :As your father fellow administrator, okay, don't forget to tell Blue, unless he is reading this...-- ::Thanks, I had to get off the computer before my dad came, so I didn't have the time to tell him, yet I barely had enough time to tell you. -- Hi!!! Eltario If it does, they'll both get infinite bans. ;) -- How do I do that? (I'm new on Wikias) Treasures Do you think you can do the Squeak Squad Treasures exactly how you did the Amazing Mirror ones. Separate into categories and upload the sprites for it, and if you could, thr finished puzzles.-- :Yes, and the puzzle pieces. Thanks. :) -- ::Can you pleas finish uploading the treasure pictures? Just upload em and I'll sort them out from there. And can you also upload pictures of the food, I plan on neatly organizing that section too (use the KSSU appearance). -- :::Leave the names to me. -- Maybe we should stop having anons post battles on the Superstar Arena. They're a bit n00bish anyways.-- :Nah, they post more than half the posts we get and sometimes, there are actually some pretty good ones. However, there are some pretty dumb ones that people do not bother reading the directions or looking at past srchives. :/ But I say no. -- ::Then we'll just remove all the dumb ones.-- Hey thnx for making my turbite edit sound better I apologize Sorry,but when I was adding the "play now" links, I was redirecting the users to where they could play the games like wikipedia does sometimes.Nintendo64DS 21:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC)nintendo64DS Of course I do. 1jim3bob ftw. 17:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 1jim3bob I've noticed there are a lot of unused images here... Should I delete 'em all?- :Show me them. BNK [ |T| ] 23:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :: -- :::I'll get to those later. And yes. BNK [ |T| ] 01:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Yes" to me going to answer your question. BNK [ |T| ] 01:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::On the Starship talk page. BNK [ |T| ] 01:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Which is better? Apple Pie or Cherry Pie (from mcdonalds) also did you know that mcdonald's chicken nuggets are 51% or so corn i like the ~ it is my favorite letter Gamedude99 likes/throws pie 22:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :lolwut?-- ::You did a great job on it, there doesn't seem to be any need for further editing, and my dad took my DS away for two weeks, but I got it back today so I'll check right now. -- :::Sorry for the late reply. Those dark purple notes are absent in Squeak Squad, so I don't know. -- ::::Yes, the correct color is dark blue and go by the name of Secret Sounds. -- GUESS WHO JUST SUBBED TO YOUR AWESOME YOUTUBE CHANNEL! Your videos rock, especially randomest video ever. The youtube subscriber was none other than RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 03:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I keep forgetting to sign! Hi I'm KIRBYBONKERS and really how is making a page on kirby's trusted ally inappropiate?ZANYRAT's favorite character in the entire SERIES is Waddle Dee from Kirby 64.Don't think character should have a page,that's like taking off Adoleine's page or even worse Gooey's! So I beleive you should let ZANYRAT write the page because he's just as important of a contributator as you are! The page has already been made; Waddle Dee's Kirby 64 section already has plenty of information on Waddle Dee 64. There is no need to create another article about it if it has already been stated. I'm sorry to point this out but just because it mentions him on the Waddle Dee page doesn't mean it's completley useless and ZANYRAT actually has some things on that page that aren't mentioned on the Waddle Dee page so it tecnically wouldn't be completely useless. In that case, you or Zany could add information to the section about Waddle Dee 64 on the page instead of creating an entirely new one. Hey Over Here! I would take you off of my dislikes list but I just updated my flash player today and my page won't so i'm trying again tommorow. PLEASE! Please stop editing my pages. I go through all the hard work of writing an article and then you turn it into a redrict. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSE STOP! y0 mah boi *http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kirbycanvascurse/subscreens.png You missed the Missile, Tornado, and Wheel icons I think. BNK [ |T| ] 21:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :May I? Stay away from metaknigt321 she is my friend please i know she put on a image that she was not supposed to but do you have a heart dude!? sorry sorry sorry i did not know that is a threat! i am so sorry please do not delete my page or sue me! :Why should he sue you? Nobody is going to sue anybody or delete anybody else's page. He was just warning you. Advice from an 11 year old Lighten Up, Get a Job, Find a Hobby (Mine is drawing and pure ambition) and that is my advice. Also that blocking thing is probably just on your computer. :1) hurrrr :2) hey, welcome to the internet where things like that don't really matter :3) Be sure to sign your comments more often. Thanks, BNK [ |T| ] 04:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Starman is a teen, and I am one to be. Our hobby is to go on the internet and have fun. We can't have jobs yet. I'm only 12. And seriously? You defy the rules and then give one of the admins that warned you "advice" to get back at him? We may sound strict, but it's only because you keep defacing the admins and poking fun at us. Based on what I've seen, you can't accept criticism, so you can't improve. You will also try to ignore it. You can't ignore it. If you want to have fun on this wiki (and make it your hobby, like me,) please refrain from defacing me or admins and making weak comebacks that don't make sense when they warn you or your twin. Thank you. -_- why did you change my edit? How would you feel if I got rid of all your edits!? i will not actually do that Oh well I thought it was a nice tiddbit of infromation to give out.Hoe do get a sprite like your evil twin one i wana have my own! -Tabbu309- Shadow kirby facing sword kirby A true blade cuts through darkness...-Tabuu309- What do you mean signature? Sounds good! Sorry I was rude to you a few days ago So have you made it yet? How do you put it on? Hello! So do you like super smash bros brawl?What is your favorite kirby form? What is your favorite kirby form? Not including party kirby.